Sweeties Story
by royalrandoms4969
Summary: The story of Blackjacks lifelong friend Sweetie
1. Chapter 1

sweetie's story

I(Sweetie) am a horse, sort of. I am actually a Pegasus. Not _the Pegasus_, mind you, but close. my mom

is a Pegasus, my dad is the Pegasus. There is something strange about that. Well, technically the

Pegasus is also my grandpa. He is thousands of years old, so it probably is not all that strange to him,

but all the other Pegasus foals thought that it was strange and meant that I was the teasing target. I

had one friend growing up, blackjack. He almost never teased me, and when he did, it was playful, not

mean like everybody else. He certainly never teased me about my dad/grandpa. as we got older we

started thinking about mates. Well, I at least did. I was thinking about asking Blackjack when he

was assigned a half-blood to look after. By Poseidon himself. I later found a companion as well, a son

of Hephaestus. Named Max. I grew fond of him. Unfortunately, he died. I almost did, but after I had

seen him dead and being eaten by a cyclops, I decided to mourn him somewhere else. I later found a

new companion named Lisa(her real name is Elizabeth, but she prefers Lisa)she is not exactly kind to

most, but kind to her few friends (I like to think I'm one of them) she is a daughter of Khione that

knows about her powers, but does not know _why_ she has them, she also has a Pegasus that she takes

care of. (I can take care of myself, but I let her _think_ she takes care of me) Her weapon of choice is a

pair of earrings that turn into flails. She has curly black hair and icy blue eyes, and she could USE those

flails of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetie POV

I was just taking a stroll when Lisa squealed at the top of her lungs "EEEEEEKKK!" I jumped and

found her within seconds; she was shopping. When Lisa gets exited about an article of clothing, you

had better stay out of her way, because she will do anything to get it, to the extent of freezing someone

in place so that she can get there first. "look at that jacket!" "its a leather jacket." "With zipper pockets,

and its reversible, and it reverses into a denim jacket! And its only $59.99!" "you only have fifty

dollars.""I will find a way to get that jacket!" "we are not selling pony rides to toddlers again!" "aww,

Come on!" "find a different way to earn money!" "fine. You are a part of this plan though!" "What!?

Why?!" "because this plan requires a flying horse." "just what might this plan be?" "advertizing stuff,

flying advertizing banners through the sky." "hmm... we will _try_ it." "yes! Denim/leather jacket, here I

come!" as it turned out, this was a relatively good idea, and we flew three banners for ten dollars profit

each. Then Lisa was asked if she had a license. She did not. That was the end of _that_ plan. But we had

enough for her jacket and for doughnuts, so overall it was a good plan. I was confused when she said

that doughnuts are not our top priority. "why not?" "because there are other ways of filling up!" "there

are other ways of flying other than a Pegasus too." "doughnuts it is." she sighed. "ha-ha!" I said

triumphantly. She gave me a doughnut. "Where to next?" "that strawberry farm" she said pointing to a

sign that said _Delphi strawberry service. "_O.K lets go." she got on my back and we were off ( for

anyone who has never read "the Last Olympian" delphi strawberry service is the coverup name for

camp half-blood) we headed the direction that the sign implied, and found small buildings set up below

us, and one large, baby blue one. I started to swoop down so that we could purchase some strawberry's,

and found projectiles whizzing past me. "AAAAHHHH!" Lisa and I screamed at the same time.

And I flew up, trying to get out of range of the bowmen.(there was no bang, so I assumed it was

bowmen) "what kind of strawberry service are you!" Lisa screamed I would have said something

similar but stronger, but I was busy trying to stay alive, and keeping Lisa alive too. "My flails won't

work long distance!" was the last thing I heard before I was hit, and I passed out midair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth (Lisa) POV**

Whoever ran this place just lost a paying customer. This is the first time I have seen more than one person attack us at once, well, except for that Starbucks that sort of just appeared, but that's beside the point. When Sweetie fell, we both ended up in a tree. "really sweetie? Did you have to land us on a pine tree?" I grumbled. Then somebody from below us yelled "how did you get past the border?!"

"by falling!" I shouted. They rolled their eyes. They were about to call their friends for assistance, but they found a little bit of ice in the way. "so there!" I said childishly. "mmmhhhff!" they replied unhappily. I guess I shouldn't have yelled "nanny-nanny-boo-boo!" at them, because when I did, it drew unwanted attention. A coal black Pegasus was headed our way, with someone on it. I already had my flails out when they got near. Sweetie moaned something about doughnuts. The Pegasus swooped toward us, I almost got its wing, but the guy on it blocked with a sword Ice spread up the blade, and he wisely dropped it and glared at me. "Khione!" "where?!" I said, panicking just a little at the thought of my mother seeing me like this. The guy stared at me blankly. I swung at the Pegasus again, and missed again. "oh come _on_, let me hit you already!" I yelled. Eventually they both left, presumably to go get help. I started trying to get Sweetie down, and as soon as I decided to wait for her to wake up, the Pegasus and rider were back, this time with a...Horsey person-ey guy. "What is _that?" _the horse thing looked offended. "I am Chiron, a centaur, and you are?" "none of your beeswax!" "pleased to meet you." he replied calmly. Just then Sweetie woke up. "ow ow ow ow ow." she muttered. Only the guy with ice in his mouth looked surprised. He tried to say something, but there was ice in his mouth. "what is it?" the guy with the Pegasus said. "it seems your friend is in need of medical attention." Chiron said. "Blackjack!" Sweetie said happily, then went back to muttering "ow ow ow ow ow ow"

"you guys know each other?" asked the guy on the Pegasus, looking between his Pegasus and mine.

Blackjack whinnied something back. "Lets go get you fixed up." Chiron said to sweetie "you are not going to touch her!" I yelled at him. Then I felt something like a needle in my neck, and found a dart. I just had time to secure myself in the tree before passing out._

When I woke up, I was in what looked like a living room. "wheres sweetie!?" I asked immediately. "resting, like you should be." said somebody off to my right. "you cannot tell me what to do. I am going to stay awake." I huffed. I turned to see my captor, it was a teenaged guy with sand colored hair,

Tanned skin, and amber eyes. He reminded me of somebody who tried to take me to foster care, and I disliked him immediately. I covered my neck in pillows, hoping to protect it from more knock-out darts. My captor laughed. "you know, Conner got punished for the knock-out dart. He doesn't get marshmallows at the campfire tonight." "that helps me _so_ much" I said, letting my sarcasm show.

"well, maybe later you can take your anger out on somebody in the arena." "or you." I said, reaching for my earrings, which return to my ears shortly after I lose them. "don't even try." he said, obviously annoyed. I threw a pillow at him. ( in case you haven't noticed, I am pretty childish.) He swatted it aside. Eventually I did fall asleep, despite trying not to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweetie POV**

I woke up and saw him, the particular him that I had been wanting to see since I last saw him. "Blackjack!" I said and happily trotted up to him, any signs of sleep gone. "hi, guess what?" "what?" I said cautiously, remembering how mischievous Blackjack could be. "race you to cabin three!" the only problem was, I had no clue what he had just said. So I pretended to still be tired and followed him to one of those small buildings that I had seen on the way in. Inside was that guy that had been riding Blackjack earlier. "do you have apples?" I asked him. He laughed and said that Blackjack and I have a lot in common. "thank you I think." I said playfully. Then there was quite the argument between Blackjack and him about me meeting someone named Annabeth. Eventually I walked off to find out who Annabeth was. When nobody knew what I was saying, I marched back into cabin three. "WHERE IS MY COLLAR?!" both boys and a blonde girl turned toward me,"the Hephaestus kids took it to copy it so they could give one to Arion" said the blonde. The guy who rode Blackjack started arguing over whether or not that was a good idea. Meanwhile, Blackjack and I went to go raid the strawberry field.

After we were finished and blackjack had finished explaining everything to me, I asked about Lisa."ummm... she's in the big house." "O.K" I said and started toward the big house. When I got there I was beyond angry, people were taking a knock-out dart out of Lisa's neck. I remembered that they could not understand me, so I used body language. Whoever had been doing that was now passed out on the floor with a few hoof-shaped bruises. I decided to guard her in case of any more knock-out darts.

Unfortunately there were some, just not aimed at her. Fortunately for me they were designed for people, not horses. Unfortunately for whoever threw it, it was designed for people, not horses. Unfortunately for me there were more and I eventually got knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweetie POV**

I woke up in the stable, but this time I was tied down, and I still didn't have my collar. Eventually I made a deal with the Pegasus next to me, they freed me, and I didn't kill them.(and they got to meet my dad later.) I was free! I left to check on Lisa, and found her arguing with someone. I waited until she was asleep, then went to the lava wall and scared some people into making loud noises, and after whoever was arguing with Lisa left to help the scaredy-people. meanwhile I scooped up lisa on my back and carefully flied her to her favorite safe house, it had a vending machine. I tried to write a note, then remembered that I can't write. Ugh. So I left and locked the door behind me (I didn't lock her in, I locked myself out) just in case. Then I went to whatever strawberry farm to kick some butt. I decided to go through the woods this time. That was my mistake. As I trotted past a pile of rocks, A group of birds surrounded me, stymphalian birds. I ran as fast as I could to get past them, But they caught up easily. I flapped my wings as hard as I could, pushing them back, but I couldn't keep it up for long. After about five seconds, I was tired. I was out of shape. I figured I was about to be bird food. Then my dad swooped in and simply scared them away. "your grounded." he said. "WHAT!? WHY?" "attacking camp half-blood. Now you have to spend ten years defending and helping it." "ten WHAT?!" "years." "the life span of an average pegasus is ELEVEN" "not yours. You will live so long as you are not killed. Much like the hunters of Artemis. You cannot leave this property for ten years, starting in ten minutes. You will find yourself here no matter where you run." "Lisa!" I said and went to fetch her before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lisa POV**

I woke up in my favorite safe house, which was weird, because I was sure I didn't fall asleep there. I thought it had something to do with a farm...Oh yeah! Strawberry plant or whatever. Ok, so why was I in a safe house again? I couldn't remember that part for some reason... then a loud banging came at the door, and sweetie was at the other side of the door. "Lisa, I...My dad... Grounded" she was trying to catch her breath and talk at the same time. It was _not_ working. "wow wow wow slow down will ya? Now whats this about your dad getting grounded? That I would pay to see. She sort of explained at it as I rode on her back. Halfway through we just appeared at camp. The guy who had thought that I was Khione was there, staring/gaping at sweetie, muttering "I get to babysit a pegasus, if I mess up her dad turns me into a sea cucumber. Great, just great." I had no clue what that was all about, but I was wary of the glares of a girl with choppy brown hair. What was her deal? I figured I would find out later. I was right. After lunch she dragged me aside and started babbling about her boyfreind getting frozen and shooting muffins at my brothers. I decided she was crazy. Then a mean looking group of kids came up to me and were talking about initiation or some other junk like that. Then I got that "initiation" meant swirlies. I ran.

**sorry I took so long! I had to give up fanfiction for lent! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweetie POV**

I finally got my collar back, even though I had to bribe a guy named Conner. Then Lisa ran toward me screaming "HELP! I CANT ACTUALLY HURT THESE PEOPLE WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE!" then a group of teenagers came into view. They were chasing Lisa. I reared, a couple of them backed up. Then Lisa stepped forward. "I have an idea," she said to the group. "can I speak to the head counselor?" then a girl in a red camouflage jacket came forward. "what? I don't like stalling, I like fighting." she snarled. "OK. then, lets fight, if you win, I get initiation, if not, I get to be on your team for capture the flag. Deal?" "deal." said the girl. Everyone went to the arena to watch. I decided that if she lost, I would go save her. She didn't need help. When she took her earrings off, the girls eyes widened, but I could tell she was still going easy, that was her mistake. While Lisa was pretending to be bad with her flails, she was freezing the girls arm to her side, which succeeded. Where Lisa did have quite a few bruises afterward, she still won. The guy that said he had to babysit me was staring, jaw seemingly on the floor. "how?, what?, my head hurts." that night, there was capture the flag, and Lisa and I were on the blue team, along with the Ares cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the Apollo cabin, the Hypnos cabin, the Zeus cabin, and the Hades cabin.(hazel wasn't here, so it was just Nico.) and not long after it had started, my instincts took over, and I found myself heading toward Zeus' fist, where I found a guy named Malcom fighting monsters. Two cyclops to be exact. Somewhere during capture the flag Lisa had dismounted, so I helped him by myself. "I already killed one, and these are tough." "get on!" he quickly climbed on my back, and I ran, yelling "Chiron! Monsters!" Chiron came quickly and shot down the cyclops' faster than I could ever hope to. "FOUL PLAY!" boomed Chiron. "THE GAME IS OVER. ITS A DRAW UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHO CHEATED, THEIR ENTIRE TEAM WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. AS WELL AS THAT PERSON WILL GET STABLE DUTY FOR A MONTH!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweetie POV**

"Seriously? Somebody sends deadly monsters into camp and the only punishment they get is stable duty? Wow." I said to Malcom. "well, the harsher punishments are kept quiet. In case it scares campers away." I then wandered off, looking for Lisa. I found her, gagging. "fart arrows stink. Literally and figuratively." I laughed. Then we heard that girl with choppy brown hair spreading rumors about Lisa and how her mom was evil. I strolled over with Lisa on my back. "Hi there, wanna go train in the arena?" Lisa asked, all friendly. "fine." the girl said, not-so-friendly "they were chatting. They weren't really fighting, Lisa could crush her at any moment. The girl had obviously trained for a dagger, but was using a sword. They talked about how Lisa didn't mean to freeze Pipers boyfriend, and how Lisa's mom may or may not be evil, and eventually decided to be friends. I was surprised at that one, usually Lisa didn't make friends quickly. Then they did something that Lisa has never done before, they kicked me out, I could have sworn I heard scuffles in the doll house (which is what I call the Aphrodite cabin)

and came in to find Lisa _dressed up._ _**With no occasion at all**_. Lisa hates to be dressed up, her dad used to make her, and since he died, she hasn't dressed up once. There was obviously some evil magic at work here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lisa POV**

I could not _believe_ Drew, charm speaking someone to dress up? Who does that? Apparently her. Did I mention that I hate dressing up? Well I do. This calls for a prank. As I was plotting, I didn't notice Sweetie walking up. "Are you _dressed up?_" she asked, horrified. "Drew did it!" "your plotting against her, aren't you?" "maybe." "you know, my dad didn't say anything about no pranking." I smiled. She was the best Pegasus EVER. That night, we silently crept into the Aphrodite cabin, and poured green glow in the dark paint into her trunk at the base of the bed. I dashed out, making sure to leave a couple of drips on the floor. Then I put the paint bucket under the Stolls' bunk bed. I ran back to my cabin, and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to a shriek. I rolled out of bed, and ran to "help" A.K.A. laugh at Drew. I got to the Aphrodite cabin to find Drew discovered my little prank. She was screaming

at the Stoll brothers and they were laughing uncontrollably. So was everyone else. Including me. Eventually she shrieked again and stormed into her cabin. I started the daily activities happily, then was creamed at almost all of them. I still had fun until Chiron found out it was me and I had to wash all of Drews stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweetie POV**

I helped with a pra-ank. I sing-songed in my head. You wanna know why? Three reasons, one, Drews a jerk anyway, she deserved it, two, Lisa needed to know that I was still her friend, even though I was stuck here, and three, I knew it would aggravate my Dad. I was so happy that I didn't look where I was going. "OOF!" "oh, sorry Conner, didn't see ya there. Are you O.K?" "yep, hey, sweetie? How would you like to join a club?" I raised an eyebrow, I had heard of this club, if you join, they prank you 3-5 times, and if you catch them all, you get to help with actual pranks on other people. I figured if I was going to be pranking, I might as well get a few. "depends on the Club" oh man, you should have seen there faces when I said that, "um, a pranking club." I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" "cool, we'll take you to the meeting tonight." uh-oh. Being in the middle of probably the whole hermes cabin? Not on by bucket list. Well that night, before time to go, I started to tell Lisa, then I figured it would be easier to earn their trust if I didn't tell anyone, and that way, I can suggest random people if they think of her to prank. I went toward the meeting, EXTREEMLY warily.


End file.
